Computational Biology and Informatics Shared Resource: Summary/Abstract The mission of the Computational Biology and Informatics Shared Resource (CBI) is to provide both computational biology support and computational and data infrastructure to facilitate cutting-edge cancer- related research at the HDFCCC. This shared resource includes resources of two cores presented in the previous renewal: Computational Biology (CB) and Translational Informatics (TI).